Nadia did 16 fewer push-ups than Tiffany at night. Tiffany did 19 push-ups. How many push-ups did Nadia do?
Answer: Tiffany did 19 push-ups, and Nadia did 16 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $19 - 16$ push-ups. She did $19 - 16 = 3$ push-ups.